


Mine

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Inspired by something that @just-themys and I were talking about; Virus selling his body for information, and how Trip feels about it. Protective Trip and some slightly rough sex. Also Virus being a loud needy snek.





	

It was 13 minutes passed 4 in the morning, and Trip was still up; sitting on the couch and waiting for Virus to get home.

It wasn't unusual for Virus to be out late on these nights, but 4am was later than usual. Trip hated the "meetings" that Virus went to every week or so, but it began to bug him even more when Virus started to get "called in" more often than before. 

He watched the second hand on the clock ticking forward. 

Tick. Tick. _Tick_. 

Hearing the soft mechanical noise of the hand moving was nearly driving him insane. Each droning tick was pushing him closer and closer to snapping and wanting to break the clock, but luckily before he got to that point, the door to the apartment opened and Virus finally stepped in.

"Hey," Trip greeted him as he usually did. Virus gave his typical greeting of a silent nod and then walked to the kitchen.

Something was a little off with Virus and Trip could tell. He leaned back on the couch and watched the other blond retrieve a nice glass and a bottle of wine, and then proceeded to pour the red liquid into it.

Virus never drank as soon as he got home. He always waited, and he never drank after his meetings. Something was definitely wrong. Trip figured that he didn't get the info that he wanted, which was what usually made Virus irritated on these particular nights.

"So," Trip spoke a bit loudly. "How'd the meeting go?" Just asking the question left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Virus leaned against the counter. "Same as usual," he replied. He rubbed at his neck and Trip watched him curiously, but when he moved the hand away, Trip was able to see through the opening of Virus's shirt, and there were red marks dotting his skin.

Trip stood up immediately, which made Virus glance over to him. Trip's fists were balled at his sides and he was staring directly at him with some sort of fire in his eyes. He was angry, Virus knew that much, but he didn't know what suddenly triggered him.

In a fast pace, Trip went around the counter to Virus and stood close to him. He lifted his hand and pushed Virus's shirt collar over.

"What are these?" he asked without taking his gaze off of the marks.

Virus's eyes narrowed. "What do they look like. They're bite marks." Virus lifted his glass to take a drink but Trip suddenly slapped it out of his hand, causing the glass to shatter into several sharp little pieces on the floor.

Virus let out a tired sigh, becoming increasingly more irritated. "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying with words, Trip grabbed Virus's arms and pushed him up against a nearby wall. He connected their lips in a rough, passionate kiss, his hands gripped Virus's shoulders tight, and he pressed his body firmly against the other's. He thought that Virus would push him away or hit him, but he didn't. Virus made no movement at all, even as Trip slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored. One hand moved to Virus's chin where he held and tilted his head up, keeping him in place. Trip stroked their tongues together repeatedly, and then eventually pulled out, licking along the roof of Virus's mouth as he did.

Trip took a step back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and panting lightly. Virus's expression hadn't changed at all. His eyes were still cold and narrow, although his lips were now moist and a little plump from the rough kiss.

"Are you done?" Virus asked with an irritated tone.

Trip replied with a firm, "No," and began to undo the first few buttons of Virus's shirt. He found more bite marks going down to his collarbone and even to his chest, and it filled him with anger. Trip's eyes suddenly turned softer, he stroked along Virus's neck, and then leaned down to kiss one of the marks.

"He was rougher this time," Trip spoke softly.

Virus was silent, but then when he finally spoke, his words made Trip snap.

"So what? I still got the information. That's all that matters."

Trip's hands tightened on Virus's wrist and he pulled him out of the kitchen and down the small hallway to Trip's room. He pushed Virus into the room, slammed the door, and then continued to push Virus until they reached the giant, dark-themed bed. He knocked him down onto the blanket and slipped one leg between Virus's, and for a brief moment, Trip just stared down at him. Once again, there was no change in his expression, and that started to infuriate Trip even more. His hands went to Virus's shirt and began to undo the rest of the buttons until he could fully part it.

"Where else did he hurt you?" he asked as he slid his hand up Virus's side, and took notice to small bite marks along his ribs. 

Once again, Virus didn't reply at all. Trip moved down to Virus's pants and slid the belt out of the metal buckle, but then stopped when he noticed Virus staring at him with no emotion in his eyes. Trip moved back up to Virus's face, letting his hands stroke and gently squeeze at his sides, and then kissed him again.

This time, Virus reacted and moved his face away as soon as their lips touched. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Trip breathed out heavily. "I can't take it. I hate that someone is touching your body, and that that someone isn't me. I hate that there are probably others too." He kissed Virus's jaw and kissed down to his neck where he felt the slightly risen skin of a bite mark that was made by another man.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," Trip murmured and licked Virus's neck. "He didn't, right?"

"What?"

"He got himself off and left you to take care of yourself, right?"

"Our arrangement isn't to pleasure each other."

"It's not to pleasure you, that's for sure." Trip kissed behind Virus's ear. "Let me make you feel good, Virus."

Virus turned his head away and sighed quietly, but didn't make any attempt to stop Trip.

"Virus," Trip said his name and turned his head back to him. "Can I continue?"

The question struck Virus as odd, since he didn't expect Trip to ask for permission at this point. He didn't know how to reply, but in that moment he realized that, "yes," came to his mind first, and that he actually wanted to feel some pleasure. The night had been nothing but annoying and painful, and Trip was willing to offer him something other than that.

"Virus," Trip said again.

"Yes," Virus replied, though barely.

It didn't matter how quietly Virus said it, Trip still heard it and his lips pulled into an excited little grin.

Trip moved off of Virus to remove the rest of the man's clothing. He undid the belt, and then unzipped his pants. Sliding them down revealed more marks, and this time he found deeper bites on his hips, as well as light bruises. Each new mark he found increased his anger. He moved so he could completely remove Virus's pants, and then slipped between his legs. He cupped under Virus's knees, parted his legs, and lifted them up. He then saw something else that made his blood boil with complete infuriation. 

Blood was staining the backs of Virus's thighs, coming from his entrance. The man that Virus had been with all night wasn't just rough, but he didn't even use lube with him.

"You're bleeding down here," Trip said, trying hard to cover the rage in his voice.

Virus looked back to him and his eyes were a little wide. "You must have made it bleed again."

Trip narrowed his eyes on the pink stains. "I'll kill him. I'll kill—" Trip growled out but stopped with a small gasp when he felt a hand touch his head.

"Calm down," Virus told him and sounded softer than usual. His expression was strangely sweet as well. 

The sudden display of worry and affection was nice, but it shocked Trip to the point of almost thinking that it was fake. Virus never showed any amount of affection, not even to Trip. However, he didn't care. The small bit of affection was enough to make him obey like a loyal dog.

Trip lifted his head, placed his hand over Virus's, and moved so the hand was touching his cheek. He kissed Virus's wrist once with a sweet peck, and then leaned down to his abdomen. After kissing Virus's hipbones, he then noticed that he wasn't even partially hard. Carefully, Trip took Virus's cock into his hand and started to slowly stroke him. After a few seconds, he felt Virus's body relax against the bed and his expression even changed to one less cold. He looked almost like he was enjoying the little touch.

Soon Virus was semi-hard in Trip's hand and beginning to drip. Once Trip saw this, he moved his other hand to Virus's entrance and prodded at the hole. It felt raw, and it was obvious that it had recently been used. Thinking about it made Trip angry again, but he forced himself to focus on the man under him.

'At least the man used a condom...' Trip thought as he slowly inserted one finger. 'Or...did he already clean up?' He remembered Virus saying that Trip made him bleed again, so maybe he stopped somewhere and cleaned up before he got home. After a minute of using just one finger, Trip got up and went to the nightstand. He glanced over to Virus, who was watching him intently. The sight of Virus made Trip's heart jump, and his blood rushed south.

He got a little bottle of lube from his nightstand and got back on the bed, and then noticed a look on Virus's face.

"Don't ask why I have this," Trip told him.

"I know why you have it," Virus commented and saw Trip blush a little. 

"Yeah, well, now it's being put to better use." Trip poured some onto his hand and then brought it back to Virus's entrance. He slipped more fingers in, and the more he moved and coated his insides with the lube, the more he noticed that Virus was starting to lose his composure. Even he couldn't deny the pleasure to try to remain level-headed and cold. Virus's cheeks were flushing a light pink and his breathing was beginning to change as well, and Trip loved seeing it. It was rare to see Virus look anything but annoyed or glaring. 

Trip took a moment to remove his shirt, and then pulled himself out of his pants and lubed himself up as well. He then pressed himself against Virus's hole, and a shiver shot through him at the feeling; Virus's body felt warm even just to touch, and Trip was having a hard time truly believing that he was going to have sex with Virus. It was fantastic to see Virus actually feeling something for once, and the idea that he might be craving Trip just as much as Trip craved him was enough to drive him crazy.

Slowly, Trip pushed inside. He sucked in his breath sharply and stopped about a quarter way in. Virus had his eyes closed but seemed to be breathing more normally than Trip was, but his lips were parted and he breathed through them occasionally.

Virus opened his eyes, locked them with Trip's own, and Trip felt himself lose it. With a quick, rough jerk, he completely buried himself inside of Virus's body. Virus grunted and Trip gasped from how warm it felt inside of him. Virus had that look again; the one where he looked like he felt nothing. Trip wondered why he wore that expression. Why he insisted on not feeling anything. But something soon occurred to Trip.

He leaned down and held Virus's chin to keep their eyes locked. "Hey, I'm not one of your business clients, so don't treat me like one," Trip told him. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

With those words, he began to thrust slowly at first. He realized that his words sounded like he was focused only on Virus, but that wasn't the case. He was being selfish. He'd wanted Virus for so long, and now he finally had him and he couldn't help but be selfish with him. He wanted to feel every bit of Virus, even if that meant that Virus's needs went unfulfilled for a time.

Trip picked up his pace, thrusting faster and making the bed rock and thud into the wall. He grunted every few thrusts and held tightly onto Virus's hips, and heard Virus making small noises too. However, he didn't expect Virus to wrap his arms and legs around him and bury his face into his neck. It happened very suddenly and shocked Trip to the point of stopping his movements.

It felt wonderful. Virus's body was warm and wet with sweat, and it was obvious that he was feeling good now. Trip could hear him breathing heavier, and felt his breath make the skin of his neck damp, and he could even feel Virus's chest and stomach rising up and down and sticking against him as he breathed and panted. His sounds were ragged and needy, and it was everything that Trip wanted.

He couldn't move with Virus clinging to him, so Trip decided that it was time to fully let go. He grabbed Virus's legs and forced them off of him, and Virus let his arms loosen out of curiosity. Within a few seconds, Trip flipped Virus over, got to his knees, brought Virus's hips up to his, and thrust back in hard and didn't stop.

A loud moan came from Virus and broke into several smaller moans, but he tried to muffle them with the pillow under his head. 

'It feels...good...' he thought as Trip pounded into him relentlessly from behind, and he could barely even think straight. He loved the position, and the feeling of being dominated. But it was Trip. 'It's Trip...' When he realized that it was Trip making him feel so good, he wasn't sure how to feel. Normally, sex wasn't so pleasurable for him; his body was always stimulated and he would always cum, but this time felt different, and it was because this time was with Trip.

Trip managed to slow down after a minute, and each thrust became sharp, rough, and were a second or so apart. They made Virus twitch, jolt, and moan, throw his head back, and bite his lip. It hurt, but it didn't feel bad. In fact, it felt fantastic. Trip stared at Virus's back as he moved; his spine would bend up or down depending on the thrust, and that brought a little grin to Trip's face. He made each thrust harder just to make Virus louder, but he wanted to actually see Virus's face when he made those wonderful noises.

He stopped thrusting and pushed Virus onto his side, and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder so he could fully see Virus's reddened face. It was a beautiful sight to see Virus's body twisted and writhing in pleasure, but Trip didn't waste any time before starting to thrust again. 

Virus was even louder now that Trip was staring at him, sweating and panting and grunting. He was sexy, and Virus couldn't deny how much more pleasure he felt with Trip looking at him with that smoldering look in his eyes. It was embarrassing. Trip was more composed now than Virus was, when in the beginning Trip was so impatient and quick. Virus tried to use his arm to cover his face along with his shame but Trip pinned it against the bed, and when Virus tried using his other arm, Trip leaned down and kissed him deeply. Virus's muffled moans poured into Trip's mouth, and Trip thrust faster into him, but soon Virus started to constrict and pulse around him and his nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. 

A loud, strangled moan filled Trip's mouth and he felt a vice grip squeeze him tightly, and then warmth splattered onto his stomach. Virus gasped and moaned wildly as he reached his orgasm, tilting his head back into the pillow with tears in his eyes.

Trip gave him a minute, enjoying the beautiful sight of Virus completely undone, and then continued to thrust in his fast pace. He kept his thrusts shallow and quick, heightening the pleasure for him until he too reached climax. When he felt it, he thrust as far in as he could. He grunted, then gasped, and held around Virus tightly, moaning next to his ear as he came deep inside. 

He collapsed down onto Virus, both panting heavily and out of sync. Trip then lifted himself a little and looked down at Virus's face. He was sweating and his hair was messy, but Trip wanted to see more. He pulled out and pushed Virus fully onto his back. First he started with Virus's lips, giving him a few soft but quick kisses before making his way down to his collarbone, then to his chest. His stomach and belly were next, and then his groin. Trip took Virus's cock into his hand and began to stroke. A short whine came from Virus but Trip ignored it and licked slowly and teasingly across the slit of the cock.

"What..." Trip heard from above him, and felt a hand push on his head, "are you...doing?" Virus asked between breaths.

"I'm gonna make you cum again," Trip answered bluntly and honestly, and then immediately took Virus into his mouth completely, down to the base. Virus moaned at the suctioning feeling, arching up a little. Trip simply wrapped his arm around Virus's lower back, holding him in place and squeezing his hip, while his other hand stroked as he sucked and licked. 

Virus hated how disheveled he must have looked. He couldn't control how his body reacted, or how his voice came out when he didn't want it to. At this point it was useless; Trip already heard and saw how he was acting, so he simply let his voice out, and would deal with the embarrassing consequences later.

Trip began to prod at Virus's hole again and it sent a jolt through his body. He easily slid three fingers into Virus again and felt his essence pour out over his fingers in the process, and moved them around until he touched a little spot inside that made Virus tighten up. 

With a grin, he thought, 'Found it,' and began to massage his prostate relentlessly.

Virus arched his back, but with Trip's mouth still on him, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other hand stirring up his insides again, he couldn't move much except for shuddering and shaking lightly in his grasp. Not being able to hold his voice back at all, Virus started to moan and gasp. His legs twitched and tried to squeeze together but Trip was in the way. Instead, his fingers found their way to Trip's hair and gripped tightly, and began to tug at the dyed-blond hair.

Trip was in heaven and loving everything about the situation. Virus was clinging to him, moaning, and was on the verge of cumming again because of _him_. In response to his own thoughts, Trip rubbed his fingers harder against Virus's prostate, earning a louder moan from him, and the fingers tugged a bit painfully at his hair, and even pulled some of the strands out.

Virus quickly came again and filled Trip's mouth. Trip wasn't expecting it, but he swallowed what he could and let the rest drip down his chin as he pulled away. Trip slid his fingers out, leaving Virus feeling oddly cold and empty inside, and then moved up and kissed Virus's lips again.

At first, Virus thought it was disgusting. His seed was dripping from Trip's mouth and it was now on his chin and on his tastebuds, but he didn't have the strength to retort at all. He wouldn't admit it, but the kiss was nice; almost sweet.

Trip rested beside Virus and let him relax, but when he felt more level-headed, Virus immediately sat up and moved his legs off the bed to try to get up. Trip grabbed him around the waist and brought him back down, but Virus pulled on his arms to try to get away.

"What are you doing?" Trip asked in irritation.

Virus grunted under his breath. "You went too far. I have to take another shower now. And my entire body is sore." Virus continued to wiggle in an attempt to get away.

"Why do you want to leave already?" Trip questioned. He was starting to feel a little hurt.

"I need to take a shower and get to work. I have things I need to do."

Trip suddenly pinned him down by the shoulders and got on top of him, straddling him to the bed. "You can take the day off. You need to relax once in a while."

Virus's eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "Trip, get off."

"No."

"You're such a child," Virus snarled at him, "you don't understand how important—"

"No, _you_  don't understand. I love you, Virus!" Trip shouted at him as he pushed Virus down harder. Trip started to turn a little red. "I want you to stay with me." 

For a moment, Virus was speechless and just stared up at Trip without any expression.

"Now you're being quiet?" Trip snipped at him in annoyance. "Did you hear me, Virus? I love you."

"Shut up. I don't need to hear that from you right now." Virus turned his face away.

"Don't try to run from me. I love you," he confessed again. "I love you," he repeated and leaned down to kiss him. 

Like before, Trip thought that Virus would react violently and hit him, or at least shove him away, but he didn't. He didn't try to resist at all. Between kisses that got increasingly more soft, Trip repeated that he loved Virus over and over, making sure that Virus couldn't escape from it. He wanted to make sure Virus knew and understood.

After what felt like forever of the sweet, desperate kisses and loving words, Trip eventually stopped and rested down on top of Virus. His lips went to his sweaty neck and kissed slowly and gently, showing Virus that he could be just as soft and sweet as he was passionate and rough.

"Stay with me, please. At least, just for the morning?" Trip practically begged him.

Virus didn't know how to react to any of Trip's words. They didn't anger or upset him, which made him even more confused. He felt a tightening feeling in his gut and chest that was strange and unfamiliar to him and he realized that he didn't want to get out of bed or leave.

"Fine..." Virus finally agreed and Trip lifted his head a little. He smiled and kissed Virus's cheek, and then lied beside him. He stroked Virus's arm, and then moved his hand up to his hair. At first, Virus flinched away, but as he looked at Trip's face — looking like a sad puppy — he found that he just couldn't deny him anything at that moment.

Trip happily held the back of Virus's head, feeling his hair and smiling at him. But his smile soon turned into a serious frown and he spoke up again.

"I don't want you using your body to get information anymore. I want to be the only one allowed to touch you."

Virus's eyes squinted slightly. "I need certain information, and I need to use my—"

Trip interrupted him, "We'll pay with more money, not your body," 

"I can't do that. I have—" Virus tried to combat his argument again, but Trip's arms tightened around him.

"You can. And if those guys have a problem with not being able to fuck you anymore, I'll just kill them and we'll never have to worry about them again."

_'He won't give in,'_  Virus realized. He sighed, but he also realized something else. He didn't mind it this way, and he actually liked that Trip was so protective over him. Knowing that his dog would rip a man's throat out if they tried anything with him made Virus happy in a rather dark way. He almost wanted to sic Trip on one of the guys, just to see how it would go down.

With another sigh, Virus took his glasses off and tried to lean over to set them on the nightstand, but Trip — thinking that Virus was trying to run away again — held him tighter and pulled him closer.

Virus looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm not leaving," he said.

"Really?" Trip's eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

In a rare moment of embarrassment, Virus turned over so Trip couldn't see his face. "I don't really feel like getting up. I'm sore, thanks to you," he retorted softly.

Trip, feeling proud and pleased with himself, leaned closer and spooned against Virus. He kissed the nape of Virus's neck. "I'm sorry," he cooed sweetly. "I was really excited, and angry. I'll be more gentle next time."

Virus opened his eyes a little. 'Next time...?' he wondered, but didn't care to comment on it. He didn't really mind the thought of there being a next time, and actually a small part of him was looking forward to it, especially after the first time.

Accepting his feelings about it, Virus leaned into the bed and into Trip as well. Trip wrapped a blanket up around him and hugged Virus even closer. He gave a soft kiss to his neck again, and then nuzzled his nose there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm good at writing OOC ViTri.
> 
> Notes:  
> -I like Trip being a protective loyal guard dog to Virus.  
> -These two are just adorable dorks okay.  
> -I worked on this for about 9.5 hours today. 6 hours writing it between 8am and 2pm, not including revision time. Revision took about 3.5 hours from 2pm to around 5:30pm. It took longer to revise than usual because I got distracted and then I had a nosebleed, which really halted my progress. Oops.  
> -ALSO I AM REALLY ASHAMED OF THIS ONE-SHOT I'M SORRY.
> 
> –
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
